Running watches vary from the simplistic to the relatively sophisticated. In either case, running watches provide a runner with valuable information such as, for example, time elapsed, distance covered, speed, distance splits, biometric information, and even position based on GPS data. The problem faced by a runner is not having access to this information but rather the problem relates to the inconvenience and difficulties in quickly and clearly discerning the information being provided by the running watch. It is not uncommon to see a runner repeatedly lifting the forearm bearing the running watch and rotating the forearm so that he or she can see the data or information being displayed on the watch face. Over a significant distance, this amounts to a lot of forearm lifting and rotating, not to mention the difficulties of quickly and clearly reading and comprehending the data and information being furnished on the watch face. This is all because the face of the watch is not located in the normal line of sight of the runner. Running watches, like conventional wrist watches, are designed for the main body of the watch to be positioned and disposed on the upper surface of the forearm. In a running configuration, the upper surface of the forearm is normally inclined outwardly. This is why we see runners continuously lifting the forearm bearing the watch and rotating the forearm and watch clockwise so that the data and information on the face of the watch can be quickly and easily discerned.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a device that enables the face of the running watch to be located about the forearm in a convenient location which obviates the need for the continuous rotation of the forearm by the runner to discern information being communicated by the running watch.